


Crave you?

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Kasius is once again an ass, Possible Assassin!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Sinara didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him. She would soon get her answer.Aka: Kasius should never talk





	Crave you?

Sinara sat with her feet on the desk as she cleaned her gun. Her eyes focused on the task at hand as her ears listened to the endless dribble coming out of Kasius’s mouth. It was such a shame that a perfectly kissable mouth belonged to such an ass of a being.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

“To your brags, yes unfortunately as there is nothing else to do.”

 

Kasius turned with a smirk on his face that she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to punch it or kiss it.

 

“I can think of one or two things.”

 

Sinara stood with her now cleaned and completely fireable weapon in hand.

 

“Really, such as what?”

 

Kasius started to move towards her as she moved in the opposite directions to his steps.

 

“A walk, a drink, getting some food.”

 

Sinara rolled her eyes. She knew, deep in her bones, what would follow after that having been in that position many, many times.

 

“And afterwards.”

 

She turned and stopped in her tracks. Kasius took in her stance and figure. Tight top and even tighter pants. Sinara watched him watching her and leant against the wall as he made his way towards her once more.

 

“Afterwards.”

 

He took a step forward. She remained still.

 

“Well.”

 

Another step.

 

“That.”

 

_Step._

“Depend.”

 

_Step._

“On.”

 

He stood in front of her, his breath hitting her cheeks.

 

“You.”

 

Sinara thought it over, part of her still tempted by the offer and memories of the night before. Unfortunately for Kasius, he spoke before she could answer.

 

“And you do love a good rough night in.”

 

Sinara smirked. Pushing herself off of the wall, no air between them. She leant in to whisper.

 

“If that’s true, than why would I sleep with you?”

 

Kasius, startled, took a step back. Sinara took in his face.

 

“Maybe you could teach me or I you?”

 

“What? How to disappoint their partner in five seconds or less?”

 

“Hours, not seconds and if it was so disappointing, why did you keep coming back?”

 

Sinara’s mind faltered for a moment, thinking of any answer that would keep the smirk from his mouth.

 

“See, my good Sinara, you don’t crave good sex, you crave _me.”_

_Oh Kasius, and you were doing so well._

Sinara sighed internally, keeping her expression as little as possible as her mind screamed with rage at the dare thought of craving him.

“I do crave you, want me to show you how much?”

 

Kasius nodded, closing his eyes and Sinara punched him.

 

Right on the mouth.

 

Kasius fell to the ground. Sinara stepped over him and left the room without on look back.

 

_Crave him. What a stupid and ridiculous thought._


End file.
